deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising Wiki:ParentPage
|} Game Information | Wikia Information | Frequently Asked Questions | Contact Information The gaming industry and the internet are rapidly growing entities that are being developed and becoming even more accessible at an unprecedented rate. This growth can often leave parents and guardians in the dark about the dangers and mature content that may be present. This page has been created in order to offer the most vital information about the Dead Rising franchise and this site, in order for you to make an informed decision on whether the material in the game and on this website is suitable for your child. Game Information: General Information | Multiplayer Information | Game-play Content | Costs General Information |- |width="25%" style="text-align:left;"|'Genre:' |width="75%" style="text-align:left;"|Survival horror |- |width="25%" style="text-align:left;"|'Difficulty:' |width="75%" style="text-align:left;"|Variable. |- |width="25%" style="text-align:left;"|'Security Concerns:' |width="75%" style="text-align:left;"|''Unknown'' |} Multiplayer Information Game-play Content Information Cost Information Wikia Information: Invigilation | Target Audience | Account Set-up | Official Status Website Maintenance and Invigilation This site is an encyclopedic database -- dedicated to documenting all information about the Dead Rising franchise -- which is edited and maintained by the general public, either anonymously or through an account. The information on the site is monitored through post-moderation by uncompensated volunteers from the community who are selected on trustworthiness and experience; meaning that, although action is always taken against any inappropriate material, such action may be delayed. This site is hosted by Wikia, a San Francisco-based wiki platform hosting and development company, and is thus monitored closely by Wikia staff and representatives. Both this site and Wikia adhere to U.S. federal and applicable state laws to ensure the best security and experience for users. Target Audience As a Wikia hosted wiki, this site adheres to federal law and is therefore only available for use by users above the age of 13 years old, in accordance with the children's online privacy protection act (COPPA). Account Set-up and Cost A registered account is not needed to read any Wikia sites, but account creation enriches the experience through extra features such as social modules and reduced website advertisements. This site allows users without an account to edit its content, but displays that user's IP address publicly as a measure of recognizing who edited what and when. Accounts can be made for anyone above the age of 13 years old, but this site requires the user's date of birth and email address for confirmation. This site is is free of charge to all users, with or without an account. Non-Official Status This site is not affiliated with or endorsed by Capcom or Microsoft Studios, and is therefore not an officially sanctioned reference website. This site gathers and publishes all Dead Rising related information through the fair use doctrine under US federal copyright laws. Frequently Asked Questions: How old should my child be to play Dead Rising? The game is rated Mature/18+. What subscriptions does Dead Rising require? There is no subscription. Contact Information: Wikia Contact Information Game Contact Information‡ † The email system requires a registered account to be used. Message walls may be more preferable for those without an account. ‡ External contact information run by independent companies, this site and Wikia cannot guarantee a response.